


On Cloud Seven

by choe_ritz



Series: Excuses, Excuses [3]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, family au, ssambbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choe_ritz/pseuds/choe_ritz
Summary: It's Chaewon's and Hitomi's anniversary and their kids decided to surprise them with a little act.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Series: Excuses, Excuses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806319
Kudos: 6





	On Cloud Seven

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] : I really wanted to play around with a family AU because I'm soft for domestic family AUs. 
> 
> This fic is also being posted unedited so please excuse the grammar errors and misspellings.
> 
> its 1 AM and my head feels like its about to combust. helb.

The sound of chirping birds and the scent of morning dew fills the air. A streak of sunlight lands directly over Chaewon's eyes, causing the blonde to groan softly, begrudgingly waking her up from her sleep.

She breathes in slowly, taking in the scent of a creamy smelling peach odour, smiling at the familiar and comforting scent. When she opens her eyes, the girl finds herself perched comfortably in the crook of her lover's neck; her cheek resting against refined collarbones with her nose and forehead affectionately pressed against the other woman's neck. A smile slowly spreads across her face when she feels a pair of lips gently giving her temple a peck. 

"Awake?" Hitomi asks, her voice still slightly laced with hoarseness from sleep, eyes trained on to a book she has in her right hand. Chaewon can't help but smile when she feels the arm wrapped around her waist slowly sneak its way up to her midsection and give her a gentle squeeze: she can feel the amount of love and affection she has for the younger girl bubble over in her chest. 

The blonde lets out a content sigh before pushing herself up briefly before pressing a kiss to the junction of Hitomi's jaw, humming her response before settling back into her previous position. She snuggles impossibly closer, wanting to receive as much body heat as possible from the smaller girl, snaking her right arm under the girl through the crack between her body and the pillow, her left arm creeping up and under the brunette's shirt to rest on Hitomi's toned stomach. It leaves the smaller girl giggling and Chaewon can’t help but find the butterflies in her chest start to whir.

“The kids aren’t awake yet?” she moans out quietly, voice still heavily ridden with sleep and eyes half-lidded.

“It seems like it.” Hitomi moves to put her book down in favour of cuddling her wife; setting it down on the nightstand and using her newly found free arm to wrap the blonde in her embrace fully. “That or they’re just outside our door plotting on how they’ll be barging in today.” She chuckles wholeheartedly.

Every few days or so, their kids have found creative ways on how to ‘wake’ their parents up. It was a fun little scheme their youngest, Haru, had plotted together with the help of his older sister Haneul. It all started when Chaewon’s birthday came around. After remembering the medieval themed movie the family enjoyed the night before, the little boy wanted to make his mom’s birthday morning memorable; he wanted to throw a little show of sorts to kick start the woman’s special day. The boy fished out his collection of toy swords and shields before pulling on his knight themed pajamas. As he was leaving the room, however, he was stopped by his older sister, a wide smile painted on her face when she realised what the boy was going off to do.

Soon, Hitomi and Chaewon found Haneul dressed in her Spyro the Dragon onesie quietly unlatching their door before pretending to kick down the piece of wood, roaring and acting wildly. As she jumps and pretends to breathe fire all over the room, they see Haru at the door, clad in his “armour” and chiding in loudly,

“Umma! Ka-chan! Watch out! There’s a dragon that’s here to eat you!” His tiny hands reach for the sword he’s shoved down his pants as if it was a seath and pulled it out heroically, jumping into a fight stance with both his sword and shield in front of him. “Don’t worry! I’ll save you!”

With Haru chasing Haneul down all about the room, the space seemed like it was flipped upside down; the two children scrambling around the room like tiny monsoons. The two little ones finally reach the foot of the bed, Haneul pretending that she was just slain by her heroic little brother as she exaggeratedly heaves out her ‘last breaths’ and Haru pulling out his sword out from between his older sister’s midsection and arm.

The bit was fun for the children and entertaining for the adults and somehow it had weaved its way into becoming a family tradition of sorts during special occasions; like how on Hitomi’s birthday the two had bounded into the room wearing spacemen outfits and throwing soft foam frisbees painted to look like UFOs around the room shouting, "Watch out! The aliens are attacking!": or on another occasion, when it was mother’s day, the children had scrambled in wearing safari themed clothing, looking like they were fearing for their life as they both clinged on to their mothers before Haneul had screamed, “Umma help! We’re being chased by a lion!” and sure enough, when Chaewon had flickered her eyes back towards her door, she saw their cat, Breadcrumbs, strolling in with a fake lion’s mane on her head, tail swinging side to side nonchalantly as the small feline jumped onto the bed and sniffed Haneul’s pockets before rummaging in and pulling out kitty treats from it.

The memory had Chaewon giggling to herself lightly, her warm breath wafting over Hitomi's collarbone. 

"What do you think they'll do today?" The blonde whispers, still feeling the heavy blanket of sleepiness. 

"With how those two are, I can’t even begin to imagine.”

And just as Hitomi finishes, the door to their room bursts open just as they had expected. The two children stood at the doorway, adorned with an adventurer’s outfit; Haru wearing a ‘leather’ vest, a plain white t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts and a too big cowboy hat whilst Haneul was wearing a pair of brown slacks, her scouts uniform top and a long piece of coiled rope sitting on her shoulder. The two had bright, excited smiles on their faces much like how an adventurer would look when they had found new uncharted territory.

The pair let out an over dramatic gasp before pointing to both their mothers on the bed.

“Noona, look! We’ve found it! We’ve found the treasure!” Haru starts with his little squeaky voice, his brown hair still messy from bedhead bouncing as she exclaims with a jolt.

Hitomi raises her eyebrow quizzically, almost as if to ask either what they were talking about. The younger woman turns to her lover to see if perhaps the blonde understood what was happening but simply found her lying there with a soft and affectionate smile on her face as she watches their two kids slowly enact the scene they had both thought up for the day.

“You’re right, Haru! We’ve found the greatest treasure ever!” This time Haneul chides with a gusto, her eyes bright with excitement.

Their little feet rumble against the polished wood floor as the pair make their way to the bed, one on each side. With both children leaning onto the bed, their palms pressed against the soft mattress, their eyes looking intently at their mothers, Hitomi can’t help but ask,

“And what would that be?”

The two bust out into megawatt grins, eyes folding up to crescents and their white teeth shining.

“The brightest, most beautiful gems in the universe!” Haneul announces excitedly, throwing her hands in the air for an added extra effect.

“Our moms!” Haru joins this time, his grin somehow growing impossibly wider as he throws his short little arms around Chaewon, comfortably nuzzling into her chest as he giggles away; Haneul throwing her own arms around Hitomi to capture her in a side hug that has the older woman’s arm clamped between the two of them.

The two women look at each other in shock and surprise before they break out into their own grins, enveloping the kids in their embrace.

 _What did we ever do to deserve these kids?_ Chaewon thinks as she cups her son's face, the small boy jutting forward quickly to place a quick peck onto the tip of his mother's nose. The blonde can practically hear her heart swelling.

She turns to her right and finds her wife receiving similar treatment from their seven year old; Haneul peppering Hitomi's cheeks with kisses while the older woman simply sits and grins goofily as she's being pampered by her daughter. 

A few more minutes pass as the siblings continue smothering their parents with affection before they pull away and sit across from the two women, Haneul pulling her four year old brother onto her lap and back hugging him as if he was a little teddy bear. 

"Noona, Noona," Haru chides excitedly, turning his head back to look at his older sister, "Let's pull out the present now!" 

The girl smiles before reaching into her back pocket, pulling out a small white box and placing it into her little brother's pudgy hands. 

Chaewon and Hitomi can only stare at each other in an amused state of confusion, both touched at the little scene their kids had prepared for them but still incredibly intrigued about what could be inside the box. 

The siblings make brief eye contact before nodding to each other, 

"1"

"2" 

"3"

Haru swiftly opens the box, revealing a pair of handmade charm bracelets, each having a little animal charm attached to it; one with a little tiger and another with a chubby bunny.

"Happy anniversary, Umma, Ka-chan!" the two chorus in unison. 

Hitomi takes the bracelets into her hands, feeling the soft, weaved threads the pieces of jewelry were made out of. 

"You made these for us?" The Japanese woman mumbles out softly, running her fingers over the cute tiger charm; she can feel her eyes slowly start to brim with tears, touched by the fact that the two had planned their own little gift for her and Chaewon's anniversary. 

Haru begins to nod enthusiastically in his sister's lap, "Haneul noona made them and I helped pick the little charm!" He spudders with his still very much child-like enunciation, still having trouble pronouncing 'little' and 'helped'. 

Hitomi turns to find her eldest looking rather meek, a finger awkwardly scratching her cheek. 

"Well, we learned how to make charm bracelets at school and I remembered your anniversary was coming up…" She trails off hoping her Mom would understand and she knows the women did when she feels a kiss being pressed to her forehead. 

Gently cupping her daughter's right cheek, Hitomi mutters out a soft thank you, making sure she made eye contact with the girl so she knows she _understood_. 

"Ka-chan, what about me?" Haru cuts through, pulling his best 'kicked puppy dog' expression as she lifts his arms up and makes grabby hands. Hitomi can't help but chuckle. 

"Thank you to you too, little man." She presses a kiss onto his temple and onto the tip of his nose leaving the boy giggling with delight. 

"What do you think, Chaewo—" Hitomi asks brightly only to be cut off at the sight of the blonde beside her, tears running down her face as she cradles the bracelet in her hand almost as if it was a piece of extremely fragile porcelain. 

Suddenly, Chaewon snaps her head up, meeting her wife eye to eye before moving to look at their two children. The other three members of the family soon found themselves in a slightly awkward group hug, Chaewon's arms somehow wrapping around all of them as she chokes out dramatically, "I love all of you so much."

Hitomi can't help but let out a chuckle at her wife's antics; the blonde has never been one to showcase her emotions but when she does, it was mostly due to their kids or Hitomi herself and it always ended up looking animated and rather comical. 

The group hug doesn't last for long as Hitomi untangles their children from Chaewon's arms, letting the older woman wrap her arms around her and rest her head on Hitomi's shoulder before whispering to her daughter, 

"You know how Umma gets when she's like this. How about you take your brother outside to set up the table for breakfast?" 

Haneul simply nods with her usual soft smile before helping her brother off the bed and guiding him out of the room. Just as she was about to walk out, however, she turns back quickly, eyes landing on the parents; Hitomi desperately trying to calm Chaewon down with soft pats on the back and a reassuring hug. 

"Hey, Oka-chan…" the little girl begins, gaze flickering away when she knows her mother's eyes are on her. "Haru might not be able to understand this yet so I'll say it for him too; thank you for adopting us… and being great parents." She quickly utters the words before quickly pulling the door closed and scampering off towards the kitchen where her little brother was. 

Hitomi can't say that she's surprised when she hears the words escape her daughter's lips; she's always known Haneul to be mature beyond her years. 

" _What did we do to deserve them, Hitoma?_ " Chaewon stutters through her ragged breaths and intermittent hiccups. 

_I don't think we even do,/i >, she wants to reply because, honestly, Haneul was an angel and Haru was just as precious as his older sister; Hitomi genuinely thought she didn't deserve them. But she couldn't bring herself to say the words, instead uttering:_

_"You've been hanging around Yena Unnie too much, Chaewonnie. You've been infected with her theatrics." she huffs playfully and watches as the woman in her arms finally calm down._

_Cupping the blonde’s face gently, just as she had done with her daughter earlier, Hitomi wipes a tear trail off of the girl's cheek before whispering,_

_"Let's go out now. The kids must be hungry."_

_Chaewon can only mutter a soft grunt in reply and soon the two make their out and towards the kitchen._

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] : I don't know why but it didnt feel right to have any of the other izone members be ssambbang's kids (probably because hitomi is one of the younger members and annyeongz didnt feel like they would be a good fit as their kid) so i thought to think up my own.
> 
> I'm probably gonna end up writing more fics based on this AU but should i write another one shot expanding this fic? like how Haneul and and Haruu ended up being adopted and such?
> 
> also fun fact: I actually got Haneul's name from the Up lyrics lmao.
> 
> n e wayz, its like 1 AM so im gonna go pass the ef out now


End file.
